Untouchable
by clairvoyance15
Summary: JapanXNyo!JapanX2p!Japan (human names) "How can you touch someone untouchable" Sakura has always been friends with Kiku and Kuro since forever, but she still doesn't know who's who. I own nothing. My first fanfic. Hetalia AU
1. Two strangers, one face

'Untouchable'

_"How can you touch someone untouchable?" _

Chapter 1 Two strangers, one face

Sakura looked at the crumpled school photo in her yearbook. Her two almond eyes were fixed on two young boys of the same surname and face. The one at the right had an emotionless expression, while the one at the left had a childish grin on. "I hope to see you again. No. I hope to see both of you."

It was Sakura's first day in her new school. She thought she would never get the chance to set foot this prestigious place. World Academy is an international school for the wealthy, located in Tokyo, Japan. It was known for its good quality education and high standards. Not just anyone can enter this marvelous school.

As Sakura was walking in the grand hallways of the said school, she saw petals falling from a cherry blossom tree from outside. "Ah, it really is spring." Many were roaming around. Many students from different continents of the world were gathered in this school. Sakura could barely keep up with their foreign style. Some where tall and had a robust built, others were just dashing. The crowd was dragging her. Struggling didn't do. The sea of students pushed her and she unexpectedly bumped into two strangers…

"Ah, gomen ne…"

To her surprise, both shared the same face, hairdo….everything. From facial features, to their body mass, they were alike. The boy at the right was blushing, while the one at the left was looking elsewhere.

"I-it's fine. Are you Japanese too?" the one at the right said.

"Hai." She smiled. "Konnichiwa, my name is Hanazono Sakura." She stretched her hand, expecting a handshake. "I am Honda Kiku, and this is my older twin brother Kuro nii." He bowed but he didn't shake her hand. Sakura closed her palm and returned her arm to her side.

"Oseririmasu, sumimasen. My brother doesn't like physical contact." The guy on the left chuckled. He held out his hand and smiled. Sakura smiled back and shook hands with him. Then she started laughing at their dazed expression.

"Yosh, seriously guys? I was just kidding. Don't you remember me?"

"Sa-chan?" Kiku tilted his head in confusion.

Kuro laughed. "Well, you have grown Sakura chan. You've grown taller and you've cut your hair short." he smiled. "Though, your still flat.." "B-baka!" Sakura shouted. Then she slapped him with a book. "S-sakura…" Kiku's eyes widened and he cupped his red cheek. "I'm so sorry, Kiku. I-I" Kuro clapped his hands.

"You still can't tell us apart, I see?" Kuro smirked. "Waifu…" Sakura's eyes narrowed as she heard that nickname. 'Waifu' was the nickname that Kuro gave her when they were younger. "Would you want me to smack you like the old days Kuro?"

"Oh please, I never felt your slap, ever." Kiku winced. "Uh, Sa-chan, you didn't know it was me who you srapped?" he said. "I-I'm so sorry Kiku…" "Eh..it's fine."

"I'll try to tell you guys apart." "Can you?" "I'll try! The two of you are different after all. And I like both of you." Sakura smiled. Both twins blushed. They were touched with what she said. No one can even tell who's who. Everyone assumed that they were just one. "Eh-?! D-did I just say something wrong?!" Sakura lowered her head. "You guys are blushing…"

"It's b-because…Sa-chan…I-I"

"Your panties are pink with ruffles. How loli! I thought you've grown up. Pfftt..you're still Lolita and all." Kuro kept a straight face while saying those perverted thoughts. "Uh, nii—" Kiku was cut off, and took some major smacking from Sakura. She blushed. "URASAI!" "See, I just spoke and you mistakenly slapped Kiku again…"

"I'm so sorry Kiku, please forgive me, again."

Sakura was happy that she saw her two closest childhood friends. She haven't seen them since she graduated from middle school and moved to Tokyo. Kuro was always the annoying one in the group, being the eldest and all; he always made fun of her. Kiku in the other hand was terribly traumatized by his past and despised physical touch. He would always turn down everyone who would want to help him; he would rather do everything on his own. All these memories and thoughts were turning in Sakura's head as she walked to her classroom.

She went to class A2, the class for Asians. As she turned the knob her heart was racing. '_What if they don't like me?.'_ she thought. She swallowed hard and opened the door. A hyper Korean approached her. "You're a new student da ze~? Ya, I'm Yong soo." He said. "Ah yes, I just transferred here. Konnichiwa, I'm Sakura."

"You're Japanese?! Cool~. You can just sit anywhere you want. There are a few chairs there da ze~." He said. He pointed to some empty chairs. Sakura nodded and looked for a chair. "Mhm..Sakura chan, Y-you can sit h-here..." Kiku said, blushing. He patted a sit beside him. Sakura nodded and smiled. She sat down and opened her book.

She found herself between Kuro and Kiku. "Oh, you're here waifu." "Stop calling me your waifu!" "I was just kidding …geez." "Hmph." The girl in front of her looked back and hummed. "You must be the new student. You're Sakura right?" she said. She had brown hair which flowed to her waist. There were pink flowers intertwined with her hair and her accent was cute. "Yes, it's nice meeting you." "My name is Mei, jie jie" Yong soo approached the gang. "Ya. Kuro, do you know Sakura?" Kuro closed his eyes and stacked his books on his desk. "Of course, you're also in luck Yong. She's flat." "Kuro, I heard that!" "She is?!" his eyes sparkled. As he was about to grope Sakura, a mysterious brown haired man blocked her.

"Yong, would you please stop holding my chest." He said. His aura was peculiar. Mei's eyes started to shine when he talked. "You're so killer joy Kaoru." Yong said as he took his hands away. "Yong, you don't talk to Leo like that!" Mei exclaimed. She crossed her hands and pouted. "Oi! What is happening here aru?!" a Chinese man appeared. "Yao nii, Yong tried to grope Sakura." Kiku explained. "Sakura?" He looked at Sakura from head to toe. "You're the new student?" "Yes."

"I'm so sorry. Yong is usually like this when there are new students aru."

"It's fine really. I've been through a lot..." She gave a good cold glare at Kuro who was reading manga.

A beautiful woman entered the classroom. Her distinctive characteristic was her huge chest. She wore red glasses and black heels. "Class, please settle down and turn your history books in page 146." She said. Everyone settled down and the boys started drooling. "I believe we have a new student?" She looked at Sakura with a cute smile. "Tell us your name sweety." Sakura stood up and bowed. "Konnichiwa mina, my name is Hanazono Sakura. I am from Osaka, Japan. It is a pleasure meeting you all."

"It's nice meeting you too, Sakura. I am , your teacher in charge. Okay class, be nice to Sakura kay?" she smiled. Kuro started laughing as he flipped the page of his manga. "Kuro, no funny business, or do you want me to confiscate your comics?" He nodded and straightened up his posture. "Okay then."


	2. Two strangers, one face part two

It was lunch break and Sakura was alone in one table. She slipped her chopsticks and ate alone. That was until two Japanese boys sat beside her, one on her right and one on her left. "Sakura chan, is it fine if we sat here beside you?" the one on the left said. "Sure Kuro."

"Uh, I'm here Sa-chan." Kuro smirked. Kiku was at her left and Kuro was at her right? "Uh, yeah I know that." Sakura scratched her head. "Sharr we eat?" Kiku smiled.

"—Itadakimasu "they exclaimed.

Sakura was eating tempura, Kiku had salted salmon, and Kuro ate shrimp. "You're still into salt Kiku." Sakura giggled. Kiku's cheeks were tainted pink. "Uh, h-hai."

Silence filled the table until a tall American interrupted their eating. "Hey Kuro, what the fuck is happening with you?! You mind telling me why you're in a different table?" he said. He was wearing black sunglasses and a European class uniform. His scarlet brown hair was spiky and he had a gravity defying ahoge. His evil grin was creepy at the same time striking. "C'mon Alfie, it's my friend's first day. She's a new student." Kuro smirked. "A new student, huh?" Al looked at Sakura and smiled. "I'm Sakura, it's nice meeting you, uh..Alfie?"

"Pffftt.."

"Don't ya dare Kuro. You can just call me Al."

"Okay then, Al."

"Ah, Arufi san, Kuro nii, Sakura chan, excuse me I am just going to finish something." Kiku said. "See ya." He packed his things and left. Al sat down beside Sakura and ate a veggie burger.

From time to time, Kuro would annoy Sakura and mess with Al. "You're name is Sakura right?" a blonde girl appeared. Her beautiful blonde locks were tied in pigtails while her bangs were kept in place by two hairclips. She was wearing red glasses and a European school uniform.

"Yes, I am Sakura."

"Good afternoon. I'm—"

"Yeah we freaking know who you are Alice. Yada…yada..yada..your the Prez." Al exclaimed. Kuro laughed. "Shut up you wanker! If you know I am the president then you should bloody respect me!" she pouted. Kuro laughed.

"Ugh, you are hopeless! Anyways—I am the Student Council President, Alice Kirkland. I am your roommate Ms. Hanazono." Alice smiled. "Uh, you can just call me Sakura, Alice" "By the way, can I have lunch with you?" "Sure."

"Dammit. Kuro, why are you even here in the first place?" Al sighed.

"I knew this would happen it seems rather entertaining." Kuro grinned. "Hmph. Kuro, are you insulting my occurrence?" She shot a glare. "I said nothing prez…"

Alice opened her lunchbox. She looked at it with terror. "Uh, what is the problem Alice?" "Did he switch your lunch again?" Al said with a concerned face. "Bloody hell, he did, he keeps replacing my _delicious_ fish n' chips." Kuro smirked and laughed. "Gah, seriously, Oliver is crossing the line. I might hate your guts prez, but I'm vegan and I oppose of his fucking _'affection'_." Al winced. He took a veggie sandwich out of his bag. "There ya go, you royal brat. Eat up before I change my mind." "Uh, thanks bloody wanker." Alice took the sandwich from his hand and took a mouthful.

"They have a colorful vocabulary, as always." Kuro winked.

"—SHUT UP Kuro!" they both looked at each other.

"—STOP STEALING MY LINES!"

After the last classes, Sakura went out looking for her dorm. She looked at the tiny piece of paper Alice gave her. "Dorm 5-6 eh?" she looked at the door label. '_Dorm 5-6 ...this must be it then.' _She thought. She opened the door. It was Mei and Alice. "Mei?"

"Sakura, jie jie~ what are you doing here?"

"Oh, you two know each other? Well, you are in the same class after all."

"We are going to be roommates Mei."

"Jie~?" Mi held Sakura's hands. "We are so going to be friends~!" Sakura smiled. "Sakura, I'll have to orient around the school sometime. Is next week fine?"

"Yes."

Sakura's phone rang. She picked her phone up and answered it. -*Hello?*-

-*Sakura chan, it's me Kiku. Do you want to hangout at home this weekend? I have the new volume of 'Hana Yume'.*-

-*Sure, see ya tomorrow.*-

She ended the call and plopped her head in her pillow. "Oi, did a guy just asked you out or something?" "Kind of, I'm going to Kiku's this weekend. Why are you asking?" "Well nothing, have fun." Mei smiled.


	3. Memories and Childish nonesense

Sakura was in front of Kiku's home. She rang the doorbell. "Kiku? Is anybody home?" The door opened. It was Kiku. His arm was wrapped in bandages. "Ah, Sakura chan, you're here."

"It's been forever since I've been here. Your house is bigger than before." Sakura said. She sat down on the cushion and smiled. "Werr we make renovations every year." Kiku placed a tea set on the table. "Wourd you rike tea? "Hai~" He poured some in a cup and gave it to Sakura. "I can see that your parents still like Japanese styled furniture huh? By the way, where are uncle and aunt?"

"They are in the U.S. at the moment."

"Oh… " Kiku looked at his hand and whimpered in pain. "Are you alright? I mean uh….what happened to your hand?" "I'm fine. I just sprained my arm yesterday whire going back to my dorm."

"Werr, sharr we go to my room?"

"Sure."

"Wow!" Sakura looked at the walls of his room. It was 'paradise' for an otaku like her. Cosplaying outfits in glasses, souvenirs, merchandise, shelves of manga, he has it all! There were two beds and two closets. There was a mini Miku standee on his study desk. Red velvet curtains and leafy wallpaper, the room was grand. "Your room is so awesome, Kiku!" Kiku blushed.

"Years of correcting merchandise."

"I only have a handful of mangas and cosplay outfits."

Their conversation was modest. Every topic was enclosed by Kiku's meek nature. They can't talk about something for four minutes without a sudden pause." So Kiku, how about we take a bath together?" She snapped. Sakura was the type of person who hates silence, while Kiku didn't like talking. Ironically, she and Kiku are very close.

Kiku flustered. He jumped on his bed and covered himself with a blanket. From inside the thick covers of the cloth, Sakura can see red face. "So is it a no?"

Sakura soaked in the bathtub. The lukewarm water calmed her down. She was confused. Since the _incident_, he became distant and never opened up to anyone anymore. How could she blame him? They were held hostage for ransom. He was beaten up by dozens of men. He got traumatized and threatened. '_I knew what happened I even saw it with my own eyes, but why am I this selfish?!' _she mumbled to herself. She lowered her head and blew bubbles through her nose. The scented candles around the room smelled pleasant. Even though with the tranquil and cool surrounding, it didn't stop her concern for Kiku. Memories started to come to her which made her knees weaken.

_Little Sakura looked at the lustful eyes of their captors. She was tied to a pole while Kiku was being their punching bag. She closed her eyes shut, trying not to look at the terrible sight of her best friend being bruised. They were seven, no thirteen men. Smirks on their faces, demonic laughs, these people were cruel. They punched and thrashed the hell out of him. He was already bloody. He was just crawling on the blood stained floor looking at Sakura with his pure innocent eyes. _

_ Sakura tried to remember how they got to this scene. Then it hit her… They were just playing outside of her house when those evil bastards appeared. _

_ BANG!_

_It was the police. They swiftly entered the dark alley they were in. Then they surrounded the criminals and searched for their remaining acquaintances. The others untied Sakura and helped Kiku. There stood, a tear eyed big brother. Kuro pushed through the crowding nurses and held his helpless younger brother. No one stopped him. They all knew what it felt like…to almost lose someone they love. They all gave way and bowed in silence. It was that time….the first time…he shed a tear…_

"Aaah..." Sakura yawned and stood up. She wrapped a baby pink towel around her body and walked to the exit. Then suddenly she was blocked by Kuro?! He was half naked. Wearing only a towel around his waist, his whole chest was exposed. "WH-what are y-you doing here K-kuro?!" Sakura diverted her eyes, trying not to look at his 'six packed washboard abs '. "Isn't this my house? This is my bathroom too. And that's my towel you're wearing. Now I'm forced to use Kiku's. Uh can you give it back?" he smirked. "Eh-?! Uh, I'm using it right now. C-can you just take a bath later. G-get out of the way, please…" Sakura said blushing.

"Nope, I'm not leaving until you give me back my towel..." She blushed more and looked down and tried to get away from him, but he stretched his arm and blocked the exit. "You can't even look at me huh?" he winked. "Hah, my time in the gym does work."

He lifted her chin and leaned closer. "Let's have an agreement. "

Sakura looked at his scarlet eyes. She always thought they were brown like his brother's, but his orbs were more attracting, like metal to magnet, her heart skipped a beat. "If you won't spread that my towel is pink, then I will kiss you." "Pffftt.. who would want to kiss you?!" Sakura bit her lip. "And if I do spread it…?"

"Then your virginity will legally belong to me…."he said in a low voice. The luster in his unique eyes darkened, and the tone of his voice was different. There was a creepy aura that filled the place. "Oh wait…" Kuro rested his chin on his right knuckle. The dark aura suddenly turned into a weird fluffy idiotic one. His eyes turned back to normal and there was a big grin on his face. "That wouldn't be a threat. Who wouldn't want me anyway?"

"B-bakarayo!"

Sakura quickly dashed in Kiku's room. Her body was shaking and she was nervous about what happened in the bathroom. "Sakura chan, are you okay? You rook rike you've just bumped into Kuro nii in the bathroom..." "Uh I just did." "Oh, Kuro nii is a monster in the bathroom…he rikes getting wet … Remember the time during the first grade when it was raining and he soaked in the rain?" Kiku laughed at the thought. "Ha..Ha…yeah…"

It was dinner time and the three sat in the dining room. As Kuro was slipping his chopsticks, he was getting creepy glares from Sakura. Silence was everywhere. The only thing that was in the background was chirping crickets from outside.

Kiku was having a hard time eating with his chopsticks due to his injury. "Uh, Kiiiku, do you want me to help you with that?" "N-no it's fine Sakura chan…" he shook his head. He tried to hide the faint blush in his cheeks. Sakura took his chopsticks and took some meat with it. "Here, say aaah…"

"No it's reary fine..."

"Psh. C'mon, open your mouth."

"But." he shook his head and gently opened his mouth. All night she was spoon feeding him and Kuro kept on receiving glares. It was funny how they used to do the same thing in the past.

"Sakura are you ready for the next topic?" Alice asked. She adjusted one of her pigtails and tied it up. "Yes!"

It was lunch break and the two were walking while eating. They already went to the student council office, the cafeteria, the classrooms, library and the gym. "You're in luck Sakura, its club day and I'm here to escort you to the club of your choice." Alice winked. "Oh, so what are the clubs? ""Well, I'm in the 'Black Magic club. Mei is in the Animal club with Kaoru and Yao while Yong is in the science club. Here's a list." She took out a piece of paper from her pocket and gave it to Sakura. She looked at the list:

'_WorldAcademy's Extra Non Academic Clubs'_

_Club: Venue: _

_Fine Arts Club African class 6-B _

_Newspaper Club Library_

_Drama Club Theater_

_XxXxXx XxXxXx_

_Gardening Club XxXxXx_

And so on….

There were a lot of clubs to choose from but she new her choice. "Uh what do you do in the 'Evaluation Club'? It seems interesting."

This surprised Alice. No one would volunteer in being a member of the Evaluation Club. That club was always just a 'last resort' to the rejected students. "Oh…well you see. The Evaluation Club's purpose is to Evaluate and try new experiments made by other clubs for the sake of the school. Example, the theme club would make a new ride in the fair, they would ride the new ride and evaluate it. The members also evaluate the cleanliness of classrooms and they keep the pesky delinquents out of , as the student council president, I have seen your previous grades and that is required for the club." She touched the bridge of her nose and adjusted her glasses. "Do you want to join this club, then?" "I do."

Sakura entered the West Europe classroom. It was the Evaluation club. There were a few students in the room. There was translucent blonde haired young man with glasses. He was with three other students. "Ah, y-you must be Sakura Hanazono. Welcome to the Evaluation Club!" a brown haired guy said. "Yes I am. Thank you." Sakura sat down and listened attentively. "H-hi…I'm Ravis." He was a short guy. His purple European eyes were rare and his caramel hair was messy. A guy with glasses sat beside her. "I'm Eduard." "I'm Toris…"He had brown hair and cyan eyes. "And I'm Matthew..." the translucent being cried.

"I'm Sakura Hanazono from Osaka, Japan. It is very nice meeting you all." She bowed. "Wow, an Asian! You are the very first Asian member." Matthew whispered. "Oh..."

"So Sakura, Welcome to the club. The Evaluation club evaluates and tests the products of the other clubs. We are in charge of the school's non academic activities too. I'm glad that you joined." Toris smiled. "Thank you." "Now, shall we open the nw thread?"

"—Yes."

It was already dorm curfew. It was 9:45 in the evening and, Alice and Mei were fast asleep. Sakura in the other hand, was online World Academy's Student website where the students can update statuses, add friends, have fun and chat. She already made an account with a character player to sort the virtual W.A. She giggled and typed her vry first status update. Her fingers gracefully pressed the keyboard on her laptop.

:Sa-chandesu

_"This is my first status update, everyone! It's nice meeting you~ I'm a new student from Osaka, Japan. ^^ " _

She sipped her pineapple juice and sighed. "Well, I know no one is going to comment or like…" Then after a few moments, her laptop kept on beeping with notifications. She looked at her laptop. "Whoah, so many people are online…." She smiled in delight. Her eyes kept scrolling up and down as she read the comments…

:_Sa-chandesu_

_"This is my first status update, everyone! It's nice meeting you~ I'm a new student from Osaka, Japan. ^^ " _

_(236 likes) (76 comments) _

_Yukio _

_Welcome to W.A. ,then~_

_ VonBlart_

_ Nice meeting ya too J_

It was official. She definitely loves the school's private social website. Sakura actually thought that she was going to be a loner and her only friends were going to be the twins in this school, but she actually achieved in making friends. The club members, Alice, her classmates and Al, she all considered them as her friends. Because of this overwhelming feeling, some memories filled her head, then again.

_ Sakura tried to ignore the rumors about her being a whore freak. She was in the middle of loneliness and anger. It was 2__nd__ grade. The rumors started when she often played with the popular Honda twins. It was summer when the 'incident' happened, and Kiku hasn't moved on yet. Kiku would refuse contact from others, other than his very own brother and Sakura. He would avoid everyone who wanted to become his friend. Meanwhile, Kuro became cold to others. He would beat up guys, even girls. _

_ They all blamed her for the unfamiliar characteristics of the twins they love_.

_ "Sa- chan, why are you crying?" Kiku said._

_ "Yah, did those blasted girrs bullied you again?!" Kuro made a fist in his hand._

_ "Guys, I wourd rike to thank the both of you…"_

_ "—Huh?"_

_ Sakura smiled at Kiku and she hugged Kuro. "You guys re arways there for me… _

_…..I love you..."_

"You stir remember that, nii chan?" Kiku said. "Yes, but its stir unclear thought…" Kuro cocked his head as he flipped the page of his favorite manga. "What thought?"

"Who did she said 'I love you' to"

Kiku blushed hard and looked down. "Oh c'mon Kiku, I was just joking."

A/N: I'm a newbie ^^ please review...welp


	4. Secret Host Club

"Ravis, where is everyone?" Sakura said, as she entered the club room. "Oh, it's you Sakura. Well, its evaluation day so the others went to the other clubs to evaluate. You should too." He took out a pink clipboard and handed it to her. "Here, this is the list of clubs you will evaluate. There are also questions there and their respective venues." Sakura nodded and smiled. "I'll go now, thanks Ravis." "Have fun!"

Sakura looked at the list clipped on the clipboard. The first was the Animal Club in the Garden Shed. _Nice! Yao,Kaoru and Mei are here. _She thought. Her legs and feet quickly brought her outside in the Garden shed. It was beautiful. There were animals everywhere! Above the trees, there were birds and colorful butterflies, in the pond, little coy and lily pads. It was Animal Paradise! There were also pretty little sunflowers and dandelions. Monkeys were swinging in the branches. Everything was beauty galore.

"Welcome to the Animal Club, Sakura aru!" It was Yao. "Sakura? You're here?!" Mei said. "Uh, I'm from the evaluation." "Oh, sit here aru!" Yao patted a seat beside him. There was big table full of snacks. There were cookies, tea and sugar cubes. "So you're the one who's going to evaluate us I see?" Kaoru murmured. "Yes. So shall we start?" Sakura brought out her clipboard. "Uh, eat up first!" Mei smiled. "I agree, these sweets were for the guests today, you aru~" Yao said, while putting some cookies on Sakura's plate. "Thanks." She munched on a cookie. "So what is the goal of this club?"

"This club was made because there are students who would love to take care of these animals aru."

Sakura cleared her throat and looked at her clipboard for the next question...

Sakura was done with all the evaluating, but she hasn't seen the twins this day. '_What is their club? Probably some girl related for Kuro….for Kiku? I don't know…' _She took a last look at her clipboard. There was one more club! '_The Secret! Club? ' _ She looked at the venue. It was just a few doors ahead. She looked at thee class labels, just a bit more till her destination.

" Hey, prez…" "What is it you bloody wanker? Can't you see I'm busy making a potion? And why aren't you in your bloody club?!" Alice stammered. She took some liquids and poured them in the cauldron. "I can see that you're doing something…..but I just wanted to ask you..." Al tapped her shoulder and pinched her neck. "Hey! That hurt…y-you bloody wanker…" She pushed him away. She tried to catch her breath. The sudden actions made her heart race. _'My heart, please stop beating that fast. My chest can't help it…stop it.' _She cried. "Meh, finally I got your attention…now I want to talk about something….Prez."

"Geez…just bloody spit it out. Your sudden movements, it's killing me."

"Heh. Is that so?"

"Shut up."

"Let's talk about….O-li-ver..."

Sakura was finally in the designated place. The Secret Club's venue… She opened the door and rose petals came out from the room. There were six handsome men standing in front of her. The scent of lavender was filling the room; there is also a developing feeling, a soothing feeling. Sakura never saw someone as handsome as the four. Their skins were flawless. Their eyes were seductive. They were all wearing geeky glasses that made them look adorable and attracting at the same time. The first one had great blonde locks. His blue eyes were magnificent and extraordinary. The second one wore a big smile. His tan skin complimented his gorgeous green eyes. The third was an albino. His red eyes were striking and quite cute. The fourth had girl like curly brown hair. His emerald eyes were so comforting and his strange built looked small. Sakura sensed some familiarity from the fifth and sixth. The fifth one had scarlet eyes. His black hair was messy. The sixth one was also a brunet. He was a spitting image of thee guy beside him. The stoics in his eyes were very familiar too. _Wait…are these two…_

"Mon cherie~ Welcome to the Host Club!" the blonde guy said. He took her hand and kissed it. Sakura got flustered a bit, but she didn't mind it that much. "Uh, yes. I am from the Evaluation Club. I'm here to evaluate this club." Sakura smiled. "Oh, well we here at the host club are gentlemen. Let us introduce ourselves... I am Francis, the Main host, the sensual type…..at your service." He winked. The other five fell in a straight horizontal line. "I am Antonio, the cheerful host." He smiled and kissed Sakura's hand. _Host club eh… it's like my hand is going to get tons more kisses...geez..._

The third one chuckled. "Keseeesesese~ I am the awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt! The Great one! "he said. Then he messed her hair and smiled. "Okay…" the third one walked right up to her. The strange young man was as tall as she is. "I am Elle, the _Manly_ host!" he said. _Manly? I don't know…he could really look cute in a dress I guess._ The fifth host and the sixth host both approached her at the same time. "I am t-the shy host…" the sixth one looked down. "And I am the Naughty host…" the fifth one smirked. _This familiar aura… I think I know these two… "_Hah. It took long Sa-ku-ra chan… " the fifth one pouted. "Kiku? Kuro?" "Hai, Sakura chan" Kiku blushed.

"Oui? You know our Lovable twins, mon ami?" Francis smirked. "Yes, I do." Elle clapped her hands. "Well, that's good~" "Kesesesese~ "

"Gilbert you're in front of a guest! Stop laughing…..dumblekloff …" Elle hissed. Then he smacked Gilbert with a frying pan. "Oh, I'm so sorry Sakura, but those two just fight all the time." Antonio said. "Ow…ow.. Eli stop smacking me…" Gilbert whined. "Just shut up will you!" "Eh…..Sakura chan, you see yourself in Elle I see. You looked so dazed…" Kuro winked. "Well, I'm just surprised that World Academy has a host club…that is all. And Kiku…I never thought you were into these kinds of things." Sakura smiled at Kiku, who was just reading some manga in the corner. Kiku adjusted his fake glasses and looked away. "So uh, why are you guys wearing glasses?"

"You see mon cherie, every week, we have a theme. This week's theme is glasses~" Francis answered. The door opened and tons of girls from all around attacked them. "Ladies, ladies, please come down"

"Si~" The members finally opened the club. Sakura was dizzy with all the girls coming in and out of the room. She was just sitting on wooden chair by the window. She was so surprised. Seeing a sociable Kiku was out of the ordinary. She never saw him talk to othr girls before. Something was piercing her heart. For some reason, seeing the two with another girl was pure torture. She was so confused. _Why am I feeling this weird feeling? It's tearing my heart…" _ She suddenly snapped back to reality when Elle approached her and waved his hand in front of her face. "Sakura, since you are special guest, would you like extra service?" he said. "Oh, no it's fine. I might get beaten up by some of those fangirls of yours over there." She said sarcastically. Elle, not getting her joke, frowned and sighed. "Oh, are you not having fun?" He wiped his face with a towel and turned back to her. "Well, let me serve you. You're still a guest after all." He bowed down and kissed her hand once again. "This way milady." Sakura smiled and followed him. It's not that she didn't trust him, but he was odd. He was unlike the usual guys who would just drag a girl along. There are guys who are considered as _gentlemen_, but he was really different. Something was really fishy.

Sakura sat on a fluffy caramel colored chair with some other girls. It was a host club; every host has a pack of girls to accommodate. At her right, there was a tan girl with black hair that was tied into two pigtails, which flowed to her waist. At her left, was a girl of 18? Her platinum blonde hair and extraordinary purple eyes were gorgeous. She was wearing a West European uniform. _Probably, she's from the same class as Ravis. _She thought. The said girl attracted everyone's attention. She kept looking at the twins, especially Kuro. "Well good morning, ladies. I'll be your host for today. I am Elle, as you all know." The sound of Elle's voice then again, brought her back to reality.

All throughout the day, Sakura felt something very strange with the host club. Aside from the weird feeling she gets when she sees girls looking at her two friends, the presence of Elle disturbs her.


	5. Playing Detective part one

Ms. Katsuyasha jolted up and giggled, her lips curled into a smile. She fixed her skirt and stared at the clock. "Class, this week is the section exchange program~! We are going to rumble jumble you guys up. Some are going to be left behind here, others are going to attend the other classes for one week~ I hope all of you are ready." She said. Suddenly, a pile of little voices ran through the air, gossips and chit chattering from all corners of the room was making their teacher Ms. Katsuyasha blew her whistle. It made the whole class mutter in silence. "Okay now everyone pick a piece of paper in this bowl." She took out a transparent bowl made of glass, from under her desk. Tons of ripped paper strips were folded in side the bowl.

Everyone fell in line, and Sakura was pushed to the very back of the line, where the twins were. Everyone wanted to be first and hoped to get a good class. It was odd how whispers from here and there say that the West European class was a nightmare and that they should just get another class. Sakura bumped into the twins, with a confused expression, _what's in the West European class anyway? Uh, Ravis, Eduard and Toris are there._ Kiku smiled and made way."Look who got pushed to the back…tsk tsk tsk." Kuro smirked. "Sakura chan, what crass wourd you choose?"

"I really don't know. Well, I have friends in the West European class, but why do people say that the class is horrible?"

Kuro just laughed and Kiku looked away, shivering in fear. "You see…"

Kuro stopped his sentence when Yao kicked the wall. It didn't break through and through but some coat of white paint chipped off. "Aniki, what did you get da ze~?!"

"I GOT WEST EUROPEAN CLASS! Aiyaaah…"

Everyone gasped in fear and Ms. Katsuyasha just sighed.

Ms. Katsuyasha: *graduated from the West European Class*

* * *

It was departure and Elle was left alone in the Host club room. It was his turn to clean. He was too lazy to clean up the mess that the members made after the food fight event they held. He made his way across the rotten food on the floor and sat on the piano chair. With a gray rag, he wiped some bread crumbs off the keyboard of the always ignored grand piano in the middle of the host club room. It was like Elle was the only one who can see the piano. _Hah, this piano is more ignored than Mattie._ He thought. Thinking about the thought of a beautiful grand piano that sounds well being ignored, kind of struck him. Not that he was sensitive or something, but the playing the piano was the only memory of his childhood best friend, Roderich. Without realizing it, he was already playing a certain piece. It was his favorite, no, Roderich's favorite, chopin. Elle doesn't really know how to play the piano, but seeing Roderich play it everyday with passion, made him learn his ways. Gilbert and Elle used to watch Roderich play during his recitals. But an extraordinary brilliant boy was ripped off the face of this earth, earlier than expected. It wasn't his fault that Roderich had to die of leukemia. There was even a part of Elle's life when he loathed God. He didn't know what to do that time. It was just painful…

Elle stopped playing after getting the feeling that someone was watching him from behind. He didn't need to look back or something, the reflection from the windowpane showed Gilbert's image. His red eyes wet with liquid coming out of his eyes, he was tugging his tie, trying to loosen it. "Gilbert, I know your there…" Elle finally said, after a moment of silence. No one didn't have top say a word, both know what the other was thinking of. "Continue playing, Eli. Continue…"

* * *

The three Japanese teens crashed at Alice's house that night. Alice was telling stories about her old house, which was haunted. "So I went downstairs then…"

"H-hey…can we stop…its quite scary now." Kuro whined. "Fine…fine."

"Uh, Arisu chan, I just wanted to ask…Why is Arufi kun staring at us..." Kiku said, pointing at Alfred who was hiding behind the cabinet. "Oh, you guys just noticed now? The bloody git just sleeps here sometimes. I don't mind. He's just weird." Alice said, shooting some glares at him. "Well we really should sleep now, its 9:47pm. I need my beauty sleep." Alice let Sakura in her room and she entered herself and locked the door. Kuro knocked and coughed, trying to gain the girl's attention from inside the room.

"Uh, are you guys going to let us in?"

Alice opened the door, sticking her tongue out.

"Eh…girl's and boys separated in my sleepovers. I would love to consider you Kiku…but still…"

She slammed the door at there faces and slept on the top part of the double deck. "Alice don't you think you were a little bit hard on the guys, especially Kiku?"

"Boys are boys….let them be…"

"Okay then…oh by the way, what did you get for the section exchange?"

"I got African class…"

"I got West Europe, good thing too, I have a bunch of friends there…"

"Good thing?! That is a very bad thing!"

"Why?"

"Let's just sleep shall we?"

* * *

Chapter 5! This is just the part one~ Well I said that I would update on Friday but the plot bunnies were just awesome... thank you for the reviews... A I appreciate it~ Btw, credits to theee owner of the photo... Arigato~


	6. Playing Detective part two

It was the first day of the section exchange program. Of course there were many students roaming around the campus that time. It was half past eight and the whole campus was noisy. As Sakura was walking in the corridor, there it was again, the rumors and gossips about the West Europe class. The people she knows from the West Europe class were Alice, Antonio and Francis. She also wondered why Alice, a student from the said class, hated it. Everything just didn't make sense.

Sakura was already in front of the door of the gossiped class, her cold hand holding the knob. People started to chatter again. Things like: "Oh no, does she want to die?" others were like "Oh, poor girl." filled the hallways. These didn't bug her. "Hey miss, are you going in too?" a gentle voice said. It was so familiar that she didn't hear the bad remarks of the others around. Sakura looked back and faced the familiar stranger. It was Elle. He looked as stunning as ever, with his curly brown hair tied into a ponytail, well angled face and his small build. "Oh, I didn't se you there, Elle."

"Hah, I just pop out of nowhere sometimes. Anyways, you got west Europe too?" His eyes sparkled as he held Sakura hands, wanting to know if he was the only poor student in the campus who got the class.

"Yes I did. Shall we go in?"

"Ladies first~" he said. He bowed and opened the door for Sakura. Sakura giggled and smiled, but she still feels that suspicious feeling whenever she's around Elle. It was like a certain sensation that something was not right, like he was hiding something.

* * *

Both went in together and sat beside each other. Elle was seated at the left part of the room, closest chair to the isle, and Sakura sat at his left. A few moments later, Toris sat down beside Sakura and they talked all the way, about their club's necessities and other important school events. From time to time Sakura would look at Elle. It wasn't like him to be quiet. Knowing Elle in a short period of time, Sakura found him too quiet. Well probably it's because he was drawing something, but it still bugged her.

"Bonjour, hello, ola, and guten morgen class." A very handsome man appeared before them. He was wearing a white collared shirt and gray pants. He had a very colorful necktie that would sometimes look like it had orange and white stripes and sometimes red polka dots. His curly dark hair was neat but many hair curls were not in place. He had nerdy glasses on that made him look like a senior year high school student. "Class, I am . I am your teacher for today's section exchange program~" he said. It was unbelievable, but he is a teacher. Some mini conversations formed when he spoke. His accent had a certain twist in it that made everyone smile. "Yes yes, I ah-know. I'm Italian~ Why don't we start by introducing ourselves~?" he said.

Each of the students stood up and introduced themselves. Some were tan, others white and a few were dark. There was absolutely no discrimination. That is what people liked about World Academy. Few accents here, few accents there, there were lots of foreigners in the said class.

There was one person that caught Elle and Sakura's attention, a man with a weird taste in fashion. He looked like an oddball. He has pink strawberry hair that literally smelled like strawberries, extraordinary crystal clear eyes and think eyebrows that looked like frosting. He was wearing a west European class uniform with a pink tie. He was seated between an African girl and an Indian. The whispers were on going again; even Mr. Vargas was disturbed by his intimidating aura. "And what is your name pretty boy?" Mr. Vargas said, trying to lift the class' spirits with his weird sense of humor.

"My name is Oliver Kirkland, sir, oh, and thank you for the nice compliment." He said. _Kirkland? Isn't that Alice's surname?_ There was really something peculiar about this guy…

* * *

It was already lunch break, Elle and Sakura parted ways. Elle had to go and submit some late projects he had, while Sakura went to the host club to hangout with Antonio. They both had the same tastes and likes, Antonio was cute and all, but she just saw him as a close friend.

As Sakura entered the clubroom, Francis approached her. He was wearing a butler uniform, so were the others members. The clubroom looked like cut little butler café, full of handsome young men serving screaming fangirls. "Who would you like to request today, mon ami? Antonio is not here at the moment." He said. "Sakura shook her head and rested her chin on her hand. "I really don't know. Eh…I'll just come back later."

Kuro approached the two and tugged on Sakura's skirt. "Hey don't go yet Sakura chan, everything's just starting~" he teasingly said.

"Aha~ that is right. You can just pick another host you know." Francis added.

"But seriously—"

"Nope you're going with me waifu." Kuro said taking her hand. Sakura didn't budge to escape from his tight but soft grasp, knowing it'll be no use anyway. He led her to their corner, where Kiku was. He was also wearing a butler outfit but he had cute fluffy bunny ears on. The girls were like bees, attracted to honey, surrounding him. "Kya~ Kiku why are you so cute!?" one girl said.

"Don't touch me prease…"

"Eh…where's your twin anyway?"

"Sorry for letting you wait girls, also sorry Kiku hope you didn't get a nosebleed, did ya?" Kuro said, still holding Sakura's hand. "Oi…now let go already." Sakura mumble. He nodded and let her hand go.

"Hey Kiku, what's up~?" Sakura said.

"Ah, Sakura chan. Sit here." Kiku patted a sit beside him. Skura smiled and seated beside him on the couch. "—Awww~ this is not democracy…"

"Yeah!" The fangirls started to put and spazz more. Kuro sat between the sad fangirls, caressing both of their shoulders. "Calm down girls, there's more of m to go around~" he said. "I am the naughty host after all…"

While Kuro was flirting with most of the girls, the host club was going steady, but the girls weren't talking about their feelings and their experiences, they were talking about some guy from the West Europe class. "Hey, I just heard this but it's true. There's a student from that class that's always absent but he never gets expelled. They say he was on drugs, though his grades are high, he probably edited those."

"Kiku did you hear that?" Sakura said. _Drugs? _If it was just bad at first, those whispers got to Sakura's head. It irritated her at first, but now hearing it from a place like the host club, it seemed true, maybe.

* * *

It was departure and only a handful of students were left in the classroom. Sakura was packing her stuff when Ms. Katsuyasha approached her. "Sakura are you free this afternoon? If you are, may I ask a favor?" she said. Her sweet voice was sweet as ever and her blue pleading eyes were looking at Sakura's brown ones. "Yes. What is it Ms. Katsuyasha?"

She opened her olive bag and took out a folder containing a few papers and gave them to Sakura. "Can you put this folder in locker 546 in the boy's locker room? You see, I was supposed to give that to a student that is varsity, but he already left. Can I count on you to do it for me?"

"Of course Ms. Katsuyasha."

Sakura knew that there weren't anymore boys in the boy's locker room at this time, but she still mad sure that no one saw her, or else it would be embarrassing.

The door was unlocked?! _Hm? I wonder why…_ Sakura pushed the door open without making any sound. There were no signs of anyone. "Must have been my imagination." She whispered to herself.

As Sakura was searching for the right locker, she heard someone humming from inside the shower. "hmm…mhmm.."

_Wh-what w-was that?!_ Sakura was so petrified with the sound; her curiosity got the best of her. Her whole body was shivering, head to toe, as she walked closer to the shower area. The door was slightly open and the floor was wet. "Is someone here?"

Sakura opened the door. She was so surprise at what she saw! It was brown haired girl with a small built. Her curly brown hair reached her waist and her green eyes were so familiar...

"EEE-Elle-?! You're a girl?!"

* * *

Kuro was walking in the hallway, not caring about life. He had his hands in his pockets, his tie was merely hanging on his shoulders and some buttons of his shirt were undone. He just looked at the scenery. He was by the riverside, just looking at the grass.

He saw a girl with platinum blonde hair, wearing a purple ribbon as a hair accessory and was wearing a World Academy school uniform. They exchanged glances, but his scarlet eyes and her dark purple eyes were attracted to the sun, that was setting.

The winds blew and her platinum blonde hair, which was reflecting in the water, was shimmering. There was peace. It was like the whole world just fell silent and took the time to look at the sun set.

"Long time no see…."

* * *

**A/N: New chapter~ Well I actually have writer's block QAQ welp... **


End file.
